


If not now, when?

by fairyminseok



Series: A Daydream Away -- snippets [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/140340848722/9">Prompt#9</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If not now, when?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene from "A Daydream Away" a longer project that has not been completed yet.

If not now, when?

 

The last thing Lu Han ever expected was for Minseok to say no. Not this far into their relationship at least, not when everything has been stable, perfect for months now. 

They've been through too much for Minseok to say no. 

"I can't," Minseok says. He sounds detached. only the slightest bit strained. "Not now."

Lu Han closes the box in his outstretched hands, frozen for a moment before he let's them fall to his sides. It suddenly feels too cold out, the gentle falling snow and light breeze a blizzard, nipping at the skin of his exposed fingers. 

"If not now, when?" Lu Han asks, masking the shattering feeling of his heart, voice steady despite the way he shakes. 

"Let's just go home," Minseok says softly, daring to reach out, to tug on Lu Han's fingers. 

It reminds Lu Han of high school, the uncertainty in Minseok's gaze. Reminds him of the scared teenagers they once were. 

"I don't understand," Lu Han mutters, wrenching his hand away from Minseok's. He feels like a scared teenager now, feels like he once did. 

Back when Minseok had always stood on the opposite bank; too far away and not trying to swim, not coming closer. Not that he ever had tried. It was Lu Han who leapt into the current to reach the other side. 

"We'll talk at home," Minseok tells him, pulling his collar up past his chin. Lu Han wants to fix it, wants to move closer for warmth, but he can't do that right now. "It's not that I don't want to," Minseok says weakly, and the detachment is less now, voice more strained. "I'm sorry Lu, just not yet, not now."

Lu Han doesn't respond this time, just follows a few steps behind Minseok, fingers wrapped tightly around the box in his pocket. 

_If not now, when?_


End file.
